The Last Two to Leave
by GPuzzle
Summary: Birds of a feather do flock together, and introverts in a party go out on metaphorgotten metaphors that drive on for too long. Songfic AU experiment, probably the only I'll have done.


**Ah, goodness! Tests have been stopping me from making**** progress, so a weekend out with my mates has been nifty. _Had_ enough time to write a songfic AU fic, though, which is nifty. Wonder how many of you can get which song is this. Hint: indie garage rock from 2007 England.**

* * *

Robin was not one of going to parties. As a result, he was standing in a corner, soda can in hand (it had already been emptied) in a black plaid shirt plus white t-shirt combo, which he generally wore, and comfy jeans.

Loud music rang from the speakers. It wasn't bad, in any shape. Chrom's musical tastes were surprisingly similar to his. It was Chrom's birthday, which explained why he had come to a party at all. In the end, it had a "friends-only" party, leaving the slightly big clique of the two into the house. The party was relatively tame as a result. Mainly dancing, lead by Chrom and his girlfriend Olivia - after all, she essentially was the dance team by that point.

The only person who hadn't been dancing was Sumia. Pretty, pretty Sumia. Shy, shy Sumia. The teenager spent most of her time reading than most would expect from someone. In fact, he was pretty sure even Miriel, the group's living encyclopedia, read less. Cozy sweater and shy eyes reading, nearly hiding her own face in a book. "Ribald Tales of the Faith War". Robin wondered if the fact that she wasn't noticed as much as other girls made her even cuter or not to him.

A bright-haired fellow - no, it was more like orange - snapped Robin out of his mental trance by clacking his fingers in front of Robin's face. "Earth to Bubbles, Earth to Bubbles." Robin had gotten the nickname of "Bubbles" after an incident involving a can of beans and a swimming pool. He did not like the incident. "What is it, Gaius?" Robin's own sense of smell was akin to that of a wet towel, he thought. After all, he didn't notice Gaius coming.

"Go talk to her, man!" Gaius got hold of Robin's soda can before noticing it was empty and doing a basketball-like throw into a bin.

"Talk to whom?" Robin genuinely shrugged. He was not good at noticing feelings in other people.

"Stumbles! You'll never know if you never try!"

"She'll say something that she doesn't want to as to be polite. I have no chance with her, you know."

"Well, then drink something! Be more outgoing, or something like that!"

"If I stay here with you, I'll have puked like I've never have in my life, and you know all too well about that one time involving that Gangrel guy and how he stole my wallet and put a snake on my pocket."

"Just go for it, man!"

"Why should I?"

"She's a lone girl I know you find cute that is in a party, of all things, reading bad erotica. Go talk to her!"

"How do you know it's bad erotica?"

* * *

Sumia's eyes raised from her book. A guilty pleasure of hers, to be honest. No one should read. The magnificient and rather... lewd, one could put it, stories of people like Sigurd, Leif and Deidre... She promptly closed her book, and quickly walked to a redheaded friend of hers before nearly tripping on the carpet.

"Cordelia! You're leaving already? You've always been a party girl!" Cordelia was probably the one girl that every guy was sure that they couldn't get. Yet, somehow, that one bloke dressed in green that was trying to learn guitar - Stahl, wasn't it? - had managed to score a date with her. A few days later, boyfriend and girlfriend. Sumia still didn't understand that.

"Sorry, Sumia, I'd really like to stay! Me and Stahl, we're just going somewhere more private!" That sounded extremely dirty in Sumia's mind.

"Ah, gods, maybe I shouldn't have asked!" A strong red blush formed in her face, for in her mind she was intruding her friend's private moments. And it was at that moment that Cordelia realized what was going through Sumia's mind.

"No, no, it's not that! We have barely been dating for a week! It's just a date, the two of us, it's all. You should try to get one - you spend so much time in your books and games..." There was a slight mix of pity and embarassment in Cordelia's face - Sumia was unsure about which one was about the thoughts of a rather intimate date and which one was about the fact that she never had a date before.

"Well, it's not like I have any chance... I'm clumsy, shy and I spend most of my days locked in my room..."

"There are some guys that like that. I think Robin does." A small smile left out of her face, and she went through the door before closing it.

"Wait, wait! I don't want to be the last to leave on a date!"

* * *

Robin repeatdly knocked on the door. He'd drank a bit too much that night, and as a result he had to go to the toilet, before a guy with blond hair was kicked out of it, quickly buckling up his pants, and redheaded girl left the same bathroom, finally putting her shirt on her body.

"Ah, gods, Vaike and Sully! Do it where people don't piss, thank you very much!" Robin raised his arm in order to protect his eyes, but ultimately he was more of protecting his own mind - the mental scene in his head was somewhat disturbing.

"Don't act like you've never seen a cock! Or are you going to tell me you don't have anything in your underwear?" Sully's mockery wasn't exactly uncommon towards him, but getting slightly drunk and with that mental image on his mind, he was getting slightly pissed at that.

"I've started pissing repeatdly, I don't want to start puking due to beer, as much as I don't want to start puking about you two having sex! Just get yourself dressed before going downstairs!" Robin flailed his other arm wildly before finally finding the door by accidentally hitting his head on it.

"Alright, alright! Teach won't screw up!"

"Well, you've screwed someone tonight." The double entendre that came from Sully's mouth didn't help the situation. It actually made him feel an acidic liquid crawl from his stomach and into his mouth...

"Ah, gods!" Hands over his mouth, Robin went into the bathroom before regurgitating into the toilet.

This was not a good night.

A few minutes after puking, Vaike burst into the same bathroom and started going on a drunk ramble about how filthy he felt due to having sex with Sully - which in turn, made Robin puke even more.

This night remembered Robin why he didn't like parties - they usually ended up with rambling and him seeing his own internal juices.

* * *

Sumia's eyes raised from her book again. She had nearly finished the book, but someone else was leaving for a date. That girl from Frederick's class, the one with the labrador and the Harley Davidson. Cherche, wasn't it?

"Dear, do you not have a pair?" Cherche was generally polite, even if she wasn't used to that accent. What was it, Canadian?

"Uhm... No, no, I didn't get one..." Sumia looked at the floor, nervously. She started twiddling her thumbs out of anxiety, her mind running around like a headless chicken.

"Why, love?" Definetively Canadian. That said, she wasn't French Canadian like that Virion guy. Ugh.

"No one asked me out..." She felt Cherche's hand be placed upon her shoulder. Raising her head, Sumia looked at the redhead in front of her, with a sweet smile that looked like her mother's when she was a small kid.

"Look, you're beautiful, smart and cute. Boys are going to be too shy to talk to you. Making the first move might be what you need."

"I, uh... thanks. But I still think I'll be the last person to leave on a date."

"Heh. Don't sell yourself short."

* * *

"Gaius. Gaius. Get off the floor, man." Robin touched the pickpocketer on the ground with his foot. Gaius had had drunk sex to the gypsy gothic, Tharja (who was for some reason obsessed with Robin), and as a result he was feeling some bizarre sort of boost to his self-esteem, massive depression and narcisism.

Robin preferred to understand computers rather than people. At least computers made sense every once in a while.

"No, no! I feel like shit..."

"C'mon, let's get you to somewhere where dogs have taken a shit on."

"I don't care... At least I had sex."

"Gaius, you're not thinking straight. You have puke in your shirt, you had drunk sex, you are resting near dog shit. C'mon, I'll get you to a sofa at least." Robin reached for the orange-haired man and helped him walk to a sofa before collapsing himself on a chair. Today was not a good night. Everyone was wasted, and for some reason he had Baba O'Riley stuck on his mind, playing repeatdly.

"Man, thanks, but can I boast a little?" Robin shrugged to Gaius' question. At this point, no one in that room could think straight.

"I've had sex before you had a date."

A book hit Gaius' face at high velocity.

"Ouch! In all seriousness, though, we're all wasted. Go talk to Sumia at least once."

* * *

Sumia started going up the stairs before a black-and-white shadow fell onto her at the very base. She didn't hurt herself, she was used to it. She wasn't sure about the guy that had fallen on top of her.

"Robin! Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm... alright, I guess. This is really awkward, but here goes nothing. Th-there's this thing I wanted to t-talk to you..." Sumia could feel the stutter in his mouth be replicated in her mouth. He was nervous around her, wasn't he? Robin could feel it too. Paused breathing. Stuttering. Anxiety.

"I-I..." The two took a deep breath. "I want to go on a..." The breathing of the two, the same words. Same line of thought derived from different points. Birds of a feather. Another deep, paused breath, and a few seconds for concentration.

"I want to go on a date with you." Plays couldn't have been more precise in the timing of the two. The lines of thought connected. And relief filled their bodies, before they could feel relief.

"Thank God! I thought I'd never find someone!"

"You'd never find someone? You're good looking, and you had that Tharja girl on you for years on!"

"She's not really my type. I prefer cute rather than slutty."

And he recieved a kiss on the cheek. The two walked to the door, opened it with a smile on their faces, and Sumia muttered something under her breath.

"It doesn't matter that I'm the last to leave on a date."

"Not when that person is the one I'd give everything for."

* * *

**This took way, way too long to be finished. Over two months, but I'm finally over my writer's break!**

**That said, so long as school doesn't screw up any plans I have...**


End file.
